Eniripsa/Battle/3
This build was my trial and error build, somethings did well, others not so well, but was never in much of a jam, but that goes to what I was fighting, never soloed fouxes in large groups, and the same for ghosts (Nofolis). First and foremost, your an int build character, get used to having it rough, don't like it, don't play it. Now, you are the healer, most will tell you that is all you will ever be, and that means you're nothing more than a reverse meat shield. Personally, give them the finger and call it a day, enis ARE NOT JUST SUPPORT! First of all, think about you play, enis aren't going to be up in your face fighters till way later in your game, believe me we don't get nasty till lvl 112. Characteristics Intelligence Intelligence does work overtime for us, it is a good thing, every other class has spells that come from several different main stats, where we are singular. Int governs every spell that we get, the higher your base stat and additions are, the better your spells do. Strength Well, this is debatible, but scroll this one, never ever ever raise with your lvl points! Chance This stat is great for more Prospecting, but again, SCROLL! Agility This stat becomes very important. You should actively hunt down the mats for this and scroll this stat ASAP, the higher base and additions you have, the more mobility you get. Mobility means a lot, trust me. Wisdom This stat is by far the hardest to scroll, it either consumes your kama, or you get pissed about the drop rates of what you need. It sucks, it's a pisser, but it will make you feel better when you scroll it to 101 base, more xp at the end of a fight, higher AP/MP resists, really makes your character shine (and no I didn't scroll mine all the way to 101, but was even noticible at 38 base). Vitality This particular stat is needed but the manner which you boost it is debatible, I didn't scroll it, but did dumps into it and had it at a base of 121... helpful, yes; good idea for a straight 121 point dump, not really. notes I think I covered the base stats, but as with anything, it is completely up to you how you build your character. But; enis present a problem, we are all fire based for our spells, so unless you really want to limit your healing abilities, you do have to do the pure intel dump for a very long time. Spells This is basically the same for all enis: * Healing Word, * Stimulating Word, * Word of Regeneration, * Preventing Word, and * Revitalizing Word are the prime canidates for spells that we all boost to max. So count on maxing these spells out completely, or at least lvl 5. Other spells Optional spells that are class, but not really focused on are Frightening Word, Forbidden Word, Paralyzing Word, Word of Silence, and a good majority of all the remaining class spells, most people who play enis will focus on the healing aspects over anything else, they have thier mains, now they just need the added support because they don't know any good enis that are mains and not alts. You want to be that main eni right? Look at the spell, see what they do at various lvls, then base your desicion from that. Just remember to re-evaluate that desicion often. Frightening Word Frightening Word at lvl 1 is 1 tile away from you, 4 prime directions... really bad spell for the cost, but lvl 5 is 2ap per cast, upto 5 spaces away, very handy, and very well needed in some instances, be prepared for this spell to get into your main arsenal in the 100+ lvls, but maybe not so much at like lvl 3x. Comments Things to keep in mind, most people will have a higher agi than you, thus killing your mobility so wands become useless in PvP, and sometimes in PvM. To counteract this, lvl your Forbidden Word, hey 3ap per cast, can multi cast, and hit the same target repeatedly, just think of that Sacrier who took 300 damage that turn from 1 spell cast on him a couple of times, kinda puts him in a bind, if you can keep your shields up, the regen coming, and your hp close to max.... that takes skill man, really it does. A second weapon choice may be advisable, I went with daggers myself, and getting that Fire Firged Citrus was a pain in the ass, but worth it in the long run. Now, the order in which you do things depends on your personal choice, playing friends, and time. Enis aren't wanted so much in groups where a Boogey wand is prevalent, unless you are the one using it, but there are better choices. Starting out, you may actually want to follow most guides and stick with that lvl 1 spider till you are lvl 6, but you want this bad ass eni at your command, so stick with it for as long as you can, (I didn't do it my first time around, but tried it with an eni on the Rosal server, so far lvl 26 there off that damned spider) basically until you get and maxed Stimulating Word. Once you have that spell, most groups will want you, you give 1-2 ap, 5 turns, with a 5 turn cooldown, so the added ap may never run out. as of the 1.18.1 update.the spider tutorial was taken out and replaced with incarnum. Wands The biggest question I have ever gotten is that concerning wands. I haven't tested every wand out there, and most of the wands that people use for lower lvls was introduced when I was already set in my crit style path, so not much use to me at all. LVLS 1-57: What ever you can get, try and stick with a fire base damaging wand if you are to attack at all, or wands that give you +heals (+care), and or an Int bonus. If you have the supto do it, get yourself a Wily Wand, it is the best wand availible at lvl 57. LVLS 57-63: Wily if you have it, but get that Clearing wand at lvl 63, it will be your wand for a very long time. LVLS 63-90: You have said to yourself, man, I do ok with this clearing, and I have this Unreal crafted and forged, should I go this route. This involves player style, Unreal has no LoS to it, so it is a must have wand, but the range on it sux, the damage it does sux if the forging didn't go so well, and it is a lightweight crit wand, so does hells damage on a crit. Great wand if you like standing behind an iop casting regen on his sorry behind and still nailing that critter infront of him. Think about investing in this wand, seriously. LVS 63-95: So you didn't go the Unreal route, you wanted that lower ap cost, higher ranged wand, the Fire Forged Haired. Nice and steady damage, adds some resists in your favor, great choice from here on out. LVS 95-112: YaY, you have officially decided to become a crit eni, get yourself the Criezy-Stufh wand, get it forged, get a second one too. Forge this wand to fire, if you lose out on the damage aspect, don't worry, Sacriers will love you regardless. Look for equipment that gives you +heals,+Int and +crits, you want to get as many crits as possible, and some great heals with it. By now you have probably gotten your Feudala set, or most of it, or gone a custom route. I went Custom, and about this lvl range I was in Feudala pieces, the ring, getas, belt, and ammy, used a Farles Ring, Cape Houte, and a Krutch, this gave me +3x heals, and about +27ish crits. Now go find yourself a Sacrier and show the game who's boss. LVLS 112-145: Now you have come to the hard to get Xyothine wand, Sacs don't love it as much as they do the criezy, but hey you wanted to some major damage and now you can. If you scrolled your Str and Agi, you should be doing about 400+ a hit with this wand on a crit, as well as tossing out some nice heals. I made it this far and got really bored with the game, so I quit, but that happens, maybe you won't. Equipment Equipment depends on you, get a good variety going for yourself, you want a few different sets thru-out the course of your journeys, focused on these ideals, +crit (you know you love that sound), +heals (piling on the heals for perc fights/perc defenses is always a plus), +crit/+heal battle set, enough to make you happy, and worthwhile in what you do, not as useful in pure +heal or +crit gear, but gives you the better part of both worlds. [[Pet]s Pets, this is where your "set" really meets its match. A +80 pet is always best, for enis, it's a +80 Int pet, either a Fire Bwak, or a Little Bow Meow. Personally, get a Bow Meow, raise one to +80 Int, and a second to +40 Int/40 Agi, maybe a third (or more) to +40 Int and a secondary stat, Str works well for Xyothine in the way later lvls.